Somnes Nemoris
by Varen4747
Summary: My Shakespeare teacher last year gave me an open ended project that could be virtualy anything related to the subject so me and two friends decided to write our own version of Romeo and Juliet using the charicters from the long awaited Final Fantasy XIII-Versus. Act 1 scenes 1-5, Act 2, Act 3 scenes 1-3, Act 5 scenes 3-5, was my writing. And I did the story editing on the rest.
1. Act 1 Scene 1

Act 1

Scene 1 (In a car returning to the home of Noctis)

Butler: Noctis…Noctis… Prince Noctis wake up. (Noctis wakes up) We're almost there. Did you hear about Amarath's annexing?

Noctis: Amarath's conquering, you mean. There is no sense in calling it annexing at this point.

Butler: You and your pessimism. I was just trying to make conversation.

Noctis: First of all, it's not pessimism, its pragmatism. Secondly, it's odd that a butler would open a casual conversation with such a thing.

Butler: I know how you are when you have just woken up, groggy and brooding. Besides, we have not talked alone for some time.

Noctis: Well, if we're going to talk, let's talk about something other than politics and war.

Butler: Hmm... Not much else to talk about, I'm afraid. Maybe I should do as your father always tells me and keep quiet.

Noctis: Maybe, but somehow I doubt you will follow through on that.

Butler: Fine, just watch me. I won't talk for the rest of the ride.

Noctis: (Aside) Noctis. A fine name to give to me. It means night; I don't know if my father could tell I would be a dark person or if it somehow just fit me. Either way, it is both fitting and ironic, as everyone thinks of me as broody and spoiled. I am many things, but I don't consider myself pessimistic or broody. I see things for what they are: the world is a tough place to live. Regardless of social status, nobody can escape their fate. We will all die eventually, but then why is it that people waste what time they have with hating others. We all have irreconcilable differences, but it is not our differences that cause us to feel this hate. It is our refusal to accept them that brings us to war. Soon, I fear that this is what this world might come to. My entire country on the brink of war with the World Nation, It is their refusal to accept us that drives them to pushing us this far. The only reason they haven't bombed us already is because they want us to start it. They want us to take the blame for our own end. I just don't get it. We should be capable of accepting our differences. I just don't get it.

Butler: I see you're still brooding. But hey, some women like the dark type.

Noctis: I see you didn't make good on your claim of being quiet. My so called "brooding" is not for attracting women; I don't even have an interest for a relationship. Too many complications and not enough rewards.

Butler: You know most people have lived a bit longer before becoming so cynical. I have worked under your father for 15 years and you have never been this down. All joking aside I do care for you. I feel like I have become your second father.

Noctis: Yeah, I hear you. Thanks for sticking by me all this time… and I'm not cynical I just see things for what they are.


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

Scene 2 (car just arrived at the steps of the palace)

Butler: As always it has been a pleasure, my lord.

(Noctis walking up the steps)

Guard: Prince Noctis, your father has summoned you to the council room.

Noctis: Thank you guardsmen. Be at ease.

(Noctis enter the council room filled with advisors and his council with his father the king at the table.)

Diplomatic Advisor: If we can give them good trade rights and be respectful diplomats we can secure a good relationship with them.

Military Advisor: My lord, we cannot "secure" anything if we just sit around waiting for them to attack us. If we make a preemptive strike, we can win the war before it begins. (Notices Noctis) Who invited the kid?

Noctis: I was summoned here. And don't call me kid.

King Caelum: Enough, son. I summoned you here to remind you of you duties.

Noctis: I don't understand. What exactly are you asking of me?

King Caelum: I am referring to your casual nature in protecting our country's treasured crystal. Surely you have not forgotten your place so soon.

Noctis: Casual? I take my job very seriously! That crystal is everything to this nation. It powers all things. You think I don't know this?

King Caelum: I think you are spending too much time discussing politics with the other people of the palace.

Noctis: On that subject, why are we even discussing battle plans? As I recall, the World Nation has no real reason to threaten us. I find the fact that it is being mentioned at all a bit disturbing.

Military Advisor: And what right does a child have to speak of such matter; you talk as if your already king. Do you know your place at all?

Noctis: Do you? When last I checked I was the prince of this nation. I have the right to speak how I wish, whether you approve of my views or not.

Diplomatic Advisor: Regardless of his opinion or his experience, I think it would be wise to have Noctis at least sit in, if not participate, in one of these meetings. I mean, he will be King, eventually.

King Caelum: ENOUGH! Both of you be quiet! And you, son, it is the council's and my job to handle diplomacy and war. It is your job my son to protect the crystal. Stop pretending like you're an adult. You need to learn your place.

Military Advisor: At last, some sensible words.

King Caelum: The same goes for you, counselor… Noctis, you are dismissed.

Noctis: (clearly very angry) Yes father, enjoy the rest of your war meeting.

(Slams door behind him.)

Noctis: Typical.


	3. Act 1 Scene 3

Scene 3

(In the court yard of the palace)

Noctis (aside) It's all so pointless. Why are we really fighting? What is the reason for it? Whatever the reason is, people die are dying for it. Is the cause so important, or is human life truly valued at so little. The only thing my father ever thinks about is war. His paranoia of the impending threat is legitimate but this situation can be saved. He spends his time worrying about how we are to prepare for war, when he should be thinking of how to prevent it. And what right does he have to bar me from what will eventually be my duty? He may be my father, but to deny his eventual successor the right to know what is to come? This is not only unethical but insulting. I am not a child, as much as he would like to think so.

Prompto (sneaks up and smacks Noctis on the back of the head) Hey, what's up, grumpy? Brooding again I see. So where have you been? I was beginning to think you forgot all about me.

Noctis: I almost wish I had.

Prompto: Ha ha, hilarious. But hey, cheer up man. I know something really fun we can do tonight.

Noctis: Now this I simply have to hear.

Prompto: Well you seem even more broody than usual, so how about you, me and the rest of the gang go out for a guys night on the town? What do ya say? I know this perfect place in the town. With any luck we might even find a girlfriend for you! You know what they say, some women like the dark mopey type.

Noctis: You are the second person today to insinuate that my less-than-happy disposition is a way to attract women.

Prompto: Well it's pretty obvious, I mean nobody can be that down in the dumps on a normal basis... unless they are trying to make somebody pity them or trying to get a girl. Usually both.

(Gladious and Ignis enter)

Gladious: I mean why not, life is short, you know? Why not live a little? Besides, you could definitely use some time away from this dismal palace.

Noctis: Hey Gladios, (turns to Ignis) Ignis, how in the world did Prompto manage to convince you to join us?

Ignis: Who says that he did? As much a block head as Prompto is, he is probably right. You need a night off. However, going out and dealing with Prompto is not my idea of a relaxing evening.

Noctis: Oh, what the hell. If it means getting away from my father for a few hours, I might be able to tolerate Prompto for a while.

Prompto: Oh, hell yeah, let's go. I'm ready for some old fashioned guy time.

Ignis: I swear if you end up embarrassing me in front of those women again, I will drown you.

(Enter General Noel)

Noel: Noctis, there you are. I was beginning to think you had left. You probably don't know who I am, but-

Noctis: On the contrary, you're General Noel the new head of the military. I'm not as ignorant in my country's affairs as my father might lead you to believe.

Noel: I'm glad to know that somebody knows my name. On the subject of your father: you probably didn't notice, but I was present during your "disagreement." I'm sorry about what your father said. He should value his son's input more than he does.

Prompto: Whoa there, buddy. Be careful how loud you say that.

Noel: The king respects my opinion as much as any council member, if not more. But I digress.

Noctis: Speaking of which, what is your opinion on my father's plans for war?

Noel: Military leader I may be, I don't support the war plans that are being made. Prevention should be first and foremost. Don't get me wrong, we should be prepared for defense, but the thought of launching a preemptive strike is a frightening one.

Noctis: At last, a respectable opinion from a reasonable man.

Noel: Any way as much as I would love to keep chatting, I actually do have to tell you something. Your father wants you to go to the grand opening of the Vinter Museum in Tenac this evening.

Noctis: Why in the world would he want me to do that?

Noel: There are going to be many regional leaders attending and your father wants you to greet them and tell them to prepare for the worst in regards to the World Nation.

Noctis: Lovely, so I am to be the messenger of war for my father. Dignified indeed.

Noel: Your father is trying to do what is best for the nation. And he is under a tremendous amount of stress. As hard as this may be for you, try to understand what your father is going through.

Prompto: Damn it! Now our boys night out is ruined.

Noel: Don't worry, the opening of the museum isn't until mid-night. There is hope for your evening yet.

Noctis: Fine, we'll go out for a while and then I go to the opening.

Prompto: Can I come? Please? Please? Please?

Noctis: If you behave yourself, maybe.

Noel: Well, I should take my leave. Goddess turn her gaze on you, Noctis.

Noctis: And to you, Noel.


	4. Act 1 Scene 4

Scene 4 (Late afternoon World Nation capital)

(Stella is practicing swordplay out back of her father's estate.)

Stella (to herself): Still not good enough! There is no way that we will be able to defend this nation if our best warrior can't get any better. If what my father says is true, they should attack any day now. If we are going to be prepared, we need to be vigilant.

(Stella pauses for a moment in training)  
I trust my father, but I find it hard to believe that they will attack us. Not for the reason of our obvious military advantage, but they seem to keep to themselves more than anything. Do they truly hate us as my father says? I can't see them hating us as much as we hate them.

(Enter Elthina)

Elthina: Stella, I thought I might find you out here, practicing again. I'm honestly surprised that you haven't collapsed from exhaustion. You've practically been training for days. Well, since I am here, why don't you stop fighting your shadow and spar with me instead?

Stella: Might as well. (Stella and Elthina begin to spar with each other, talking as if nothing is going on.) Where have you been all this time?

Elthina: Oh you know, places.

Stella: Don't tell me you snuck into Tenebrae again.

Elthina: I didn't sneak in, not really…okay fine, maybe I did sneak a peek.

Stella: You know that we are not supposed to do that. If somebody found out where you came from, you would not last long.

Elthina: People over there are not as uptight or hostile as you might think.

Stella: We'll see when they launch missiles at us your opinion might change.

Elthina: You don't truly believe that do you, as well as your father means, he is completely wrong about them. They are people just like you and me.

Stella: And how would you know so much about it.

Elthina: I happened to… meet a few people there and they are not nearly as bad as you say.

Stella: Meet, you say.

Elthina: yes as a matter of fact I met a very intelligent young man, charming too.

Stella: Etro's breath, don't tell me you have become infatuated with a Tenbraen.

Elthina: And what if I am? He's kind, funny, and handsome. Why should I not be interested in him?

Stella: First off, knowing you, it's all just another passing thing. Second, even if he is a good man, we may come into conflict with them. Then where are you?

Elthina: I know what you mean, but love transcends everything, does it not?

Stella: "So said the divine goddess Etro as she ascended to the invisible world, realm of the dead."

Elthina: How do you remember things like that? It's been years since you went to any sort of religious school.

Stella: Those days are still fresh in my mind, but that is beside the point.  
The two pause from there sparring.

Stella: I guess you have a valid point; I probably should not be intruding on your love life anyway.

Elthina: It's alright, you are concerned for me and I appreciate it. Oh, I almost forgot, there is a party at the Tenbrae Museum's grand opening. You want to come?

Stella: Hold on now, are you telling me that after going into Tenbrae illegally once, you now want to go back in and take me with you. To a party, no less?

Elthina: Hey this time, it's legitimate. I asked my higher-ups about it and they said that people from all over the world are going to this opening. They also said that we are permitted to go, if we want.

Stella: And who told you about this little party, your male Tenbraen acquaintance?

Elthina: Maaayybe.

Stella: I'm not sure about it, but maybe. I'll see what my father thinks of the idea.

Elthina: Speaking of him, he asked to see you when you get a chance.

Stella: All right I'll probably head over there now; I'm done training for today.


	5. Act 1 Scene 5

Scene 5

(Chart room at the World Nation Capital.)

Stella: Father, you wanted to talk to me?

King Flueret: Stella, again with the training? I'll bet that you are the finest swordsman in the world by now.

Stella: Thank you father. What did you wish to talk to me about?

King Flueret: Ah yes, unfortunately I have heard from one of my contacts in Tenbrae that the opening of that Tenbraen museum is just a way to spread their propaganda around to our allies.

Stella: The museum? I was planning to go there for the opening. Surely you can't think they will turn it into a political event.

King Flueret: Indeed, The Tenbraens will do anything to hold onto their stolen lands.

Stella: Stolen? But Tenbrae has been there for centuries.

King Flueret: Stolen, meaning owning something that they don't deserve.

Stella: I know that they are our enemies, but why is it that you hate them so much? Surely they are not as bad as you say.

King Flueret: Oh, they are.

Stella: But what about them do you so despise?

King Flueret: Their refusal to act: as the world changes around them, they refuse to change with it, they sit in there, pompously telling the rest of the world that their way is better and that they will have nothing to do with the rest of the worlds. They are so grounded in their false and out date tradition that they ignore the basic laws of the world.

Stella: But isn't staying true to traditions admirable, we have long upheld traditions as well as they do. Don't we.

King Flueret: Ours don't cause us to ignore what happens around us. They fool themselves with the notion that they are superior to all others. But talking about this is pointless. The reason I called you here is to tell you that I need you to stay in tonight.

Stella: Why? Because of the museum opening? Despite what you think, I can't believe that they would turn a peaceful celebration into a political rally.

King Flueret: I don't have the time to argue with you Stella. Just go to your room and stay there until morning. Then we'll talk.

Stella: But I… fine.

(Stella goes to her room.)

Stella (obviously irritated): My father is a fool! Even if everything I've heard about the Tenbraens is true, they would not do such a thing at a celebration of their own history… maybe it's time I went out and found out for myself. Thank Etro that my bedroom is only on the second story.


	6. Act 2 Scene 1

Act 2

Scene 1

(Ignis and Gladious dropping Noctis and Prompto off at the museum.)

Prompto: Well finally we're here. Took long enough, too.

Noctis: You know you asking "are we there yet" every 14 seconds did not make it go any faster.

Prompto: Before we go in, two tips: first and foremost, if you meet a girl, don't be yourself.

Noctis: Don't be myself? Are you proposing that I change into someone else just to prevent being rejected?

Prompto: If you can, yes. As I was saying, until I was so rudely interrupted, my second tip is that you shouldn't get ahead of yourself.

Noctis: And I suppose your little display with that woman earlier does not constitute "getting ahead of yourself."

Prompto: Man, you are blinder than a sightless man in a dark room. She was all over me!

Noctis: Right. To be honest, I am surprised that you were not put off by the fact that she was from the World Nation.

Prompto: Sooner or later, you have to see that in the end, it doesn't matter where they're from, how tall they are, or how well they keep their hair. It's how they make you feel.

Noctis: That was surprisingly philosophical. Are you on any medications that I don't know about?

Prompto: Maybe. Well, all that aside, we should probably go in, everyone will be waiting to see the stunningly uncharismatic prince of Tenbrae and his handsome friend.

Noctis: I doubt that, in fact I don't even think there will be many here that know my name.

Prompto: You might be surprised.

(Noctis and Prompto enter the main room and many people begin to greet Noctis.)

Prompto: What did I tell you?

Noctis: Well, at least they know who I am.

Prompto: Hey hey now, I am the best shot in the country. Everyone here knows me.

Noctis: Right. I have to get away from these people; all these politicians will drive me to madness before you do.

Prompto: Very well. Shall I leave his Royal Broodiness to himself?

Noctis: I am going to do my best to ignore that comment. I'll be on the second floor if you need me.

Prompto (looking at some female guests): You know, I don't think I will.

(Noctis walks up to the second floor he stops in the middle of the stairs.)

Noctis (aside): Are women all that fill his mind? I am not without my attractions, but he is just ridiculous. Someday, he is going to get himself into trouble with the wrong woman. Then he'll see why I don't bother.

(Noctis continues up the stairs and as he reaches the floor he sees a portrait of the goddess Etro and standing in front of it a woman. The woman slowly turns to him and their eyes meet for a brief moment.)

Noctis (aside): What is it that keeps me from turning away? What is it that I have just seen that draws my gaze? That woman . . . her eyes . . . I know I am standing, but why then does it feel as if my body is slowly falling through water? What is it about her eyes that draws me so? It is like a great sea, but calmer, clearer, and absolutely unwavering. She could teach the sun to burn brightly. Have I truly ever seen beauty before tonight? What is come over me, it's just a passing attraction it could not possibly be a true felling. It can't be more than a fantasy.

(Noctis begins to walk away, but as he is doing so the woman walks up behind him.)

Stella: Can you hear it too?

Noctis (turning around): I'm sorry?

Stella: The voice of Etro.

Noctis: The only voice I can hear is yours.

Stella: I could tell just by looking at you that you were looking up into the sky. You can see it, too, can't you? The light of expiring souls? Etro's Gate?

Noctis: Do you tell everybody that you hear voices?

Stella: It would be an interesting pick-up line.

Noctis: Heh, whatever you say.

Stella: But you can see it, can't you? I've always wondered why I can see it. If there is some meaning behind it.

Noctis: Maybe it's just something that is there. Besides, you probably shouldn't tell people about what you can see.

Stella: Why, why should I not tell others of my gift?

Noctis: It has always caused me problems.

Stella: Maybe you're just too shy.

Noctis: Maybe.

Stella: If you can see the light of the Etro, then you must have come close to death at one point.

(Noctis sits, and looks down obviously uncomfortable.)

Noctis: That's private.

Stella: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I just get carried away with myself. I didn't know that it was personal. I was just-

Noctis: It's alright. There's no need for you to get so flustered over it.

Stella: Oh, I just . . . I'm rambling again. If I start doing that again, stop me.

Noctis: No, don't apologize. I thought it was kind of… cute.

Stella: Oh look at you. Your face is all red.

Noctis: What are you talking about? No, it isn't. I was just. . . you know.

Stella: And you called me cute. Maybe I was wrong about you being so shy.

Noctis: I wasn't calling you cute, I was saying that the rambling was cute – not to say that you're not cute – I mean, you are, but that's not what I was saying, I was just… Oh, god I'm screwing this up.

Stella: It's all right; you don't have to explain yourself. Besides, I think you're the one rambling now.

Noctis: Heh, you're right, so where are you from.

Stella: Well, I –

(Enter Prompto)

(Prompto wraps his arm around Noctis neck and pulls him away from the conversation.)

Prompto: Hey buddy, what's up? You know the food they have here is unbelievable. I was just down at the party and I swear there must have been 30 different kinds of cheese.

Noctis: (To Prompto) If you don't mind, I'm really in the middle of something.

Prompto: Is that so? Well hate to break it to you but you have about 15 people down there wondering if they're ever going to see you, so you might want to get down there.

Noctis: Alright, fine. (Turns to Stella) I, uhh… really hate to, you know, cut this short, but I actually do have a few people I need to talk to.

Stella: Alright, but I would really like to see you again sometime.

Noctis: You… would, Oh, definitely.

Stella: I know an interesting place not all that far from here. Tell me, do you like history?

Noctis: Well, yes.

Stella: Perfect! The place I have in mind is an ancient Church of Etro. Quiet, peaceful.

Noctis: You want me to come and explore an ancient church with you? That doesn't strike you as a little childish?

Stella: Well, sir know-it-all, do you have something else in mind?

Noctis: No. . . . Alright, the church it is. I think I might have heard of it before.

Stella: So it's a date?

Noctis: I guess. Sure, I will see you there tomorrow night.

Prompto: Hey Noct, you know I'm not one for procedure or politics, but you probably should get going.

Noctis: Alright, now you said they were–

(Glass shatters and soldiers enter with weapons, the guests are shocked by the appearance and most try to run.)

Soldier: Where is he? Where is the Prince of Tenbrae?

Noctis: World Nation soldiers! What the hell?

Prompto: Well, this is a problem.

(Noctis turns to look for Stella but she is already gone.)

Prompto: Noct, this is no time to be looking for your girlfriend. We gotta go, and fast.

Noctis: You don't have to tell me twice. Let's go!

(Noctis and prompt duck past a soldier or two and run off.)


	7. Act 2 Scene 2

Scene 2

(Stella has fled the museum and is trying to get away. She turns back to look in the direction of the museum.)

Stella: Those were World Nation Soldiers. Why would they come here? Even if what father said about the party was true, that is unquestionably extreme. Could he be declaring war? Father… What have you done?

(Enter Elthina)

Elthina: Stella, thank Etro I found you.

Stella: Elthina, where did you come from?

Elthina: I said I would be late, but I got caught up getting here. I heard about what happened. We need to get you out of here . . . We can't afford you in the cross fire.

Stella: Elthina, don't tell me you were involved in this.

Elthina: Of course not, I would never condone something like this. It must have been…

Stella: My father.

Elthina: Look, I know this is a lot to take in right now, but I need you to come back with me. I have a car ready. We need to get out of the country as quickly as possible.

Stella: My father and I are going to have a talk when I get back.


	8. Act 2 Scene 3

(Noctis and his crew are in the woods, they have just escaped from the Museum.)

Prompto: Looks like World Nation needs to train better soldiers. Not a scratch.

Ignis: Good lord, Prompto, this is not the time for your jokes. Noctis, are you alright? What happened?

Gladious: Are you hurt? Did you get shot at?

(Noctis is barely paying attention.)

Prompto: Hello? You okay in there?

Ignis: Could he be in shock?

Gladious: How long has he been like this?

Propmto: Hey, everybody, calm down for a minute. Let's just give the man some air and let him talk. So Noct, what's up with you? Talk to us, man.

Noctis: Sorry, I was just thinking.

Ignis: What, is it about what happened at the museum?

Noctis: Yes, and no.

Gladious: Well.

Noctis: I was just thinking about a girl I met.

(Everybody pauses for a second.)

Noctis: What?

Prompto: Wait a second; you were thinking about a girl… you have feelings?

Noctis: That's hilarious.

Gladious: Are you telling me that after dodging bullets and running over 4 miles to get away that you are thinking about some girl you met for an hour?

Noctis: She's not just some girl, she's… different, somehow. She's not like anyone I've ever met. There was just something about her.

Prompto: She did have a very nice ass.

(Ignis turns and back hands Prompto)

Prompto: Hey, she did.

Ignis: You are no longer a part of this conversation. Now Noctis, whoever this person was, she can wait. Right now, we need to focus on getting back to the palace.

Gladious: Car's still no good. Whoever shot at it knew where to hit it. I can't get it working.

(Noctis continues to ignore the conversation; he is lost in his own thought.)

Prompto: Hey, lover boy, get with the program.

Ignis: Well we are currently in the middle of nowhere, so it looks like we're gonna need to walk.

Noctis: Where exactly are we?

Gladious: I would guess we are in the eastern-most part of the region. I have a map in the car.

(Gladious takes the map from the car and spreads it out in front of everybody.)

Ignis: So . . . we are here. On foot, it will take us about 2 days' worth of walking to get back to the palace. If we really hurry, maybe one and a half.

Noctis: Hey, is that the Church of Etro right there?

Ignis: Yeah, why?

Noctis: It's on the way, right?

Gladious: It is a little out of the way, but yes. Why are you asking?

Prompto: Cause that's where he and his little girlfriend are having their first date.

Noctis: Traitor.

Prompto: Oh, I should probably have kept my mouth shut.

Gladious: Out of the question! We can't risk leaving you alone and we can't waste time with your date schedule.

Noctis: But I have to see her again.

Gladious: Noctis, I'm not trying to be your enemy. I'm just looking out for you.

Ignis: Noctis, you've always been loyal to Tenbrae. You would have done anything for it. Are you really just going to abandon it in its time of need?

Noctis: Ignis, you're my friend and I respect you, but don't ever call my loyalty into question. I will do anything for my country. I'm not going to abandon anything, but I need this. Something is telling me that I have to do this. I can't just let this go.

Gladious: I'm sorry; we simply don't have the time.


	9. Act 2 Scene 4

(Stella and Elthina have arrived back at the World Nation Capital and are in the chart room with King Flueret.)

Stella: Father, do you mind telling me why I almost got shot a few hours ago? What in the world were you trying to accomplish?

Flueret: So you admit you went to the party, despite my ordering you to stay at home and specifically not go to that party?

Stella: That is not the point! You sent soldiers to an innocent public event. What good could possibly have come of that? Even if it was a political rally you practically declared war on them. You might as well have just gone there yourself and said come and get me.

Flueret: There was a very powerful member of the Tenbraen Government there and we needed him gone.

Stella: Wait, you knew all along that it wasn't a political rally; you just wanted a public execution.

Flueret: It was a necessary operation if we are going to win this war.

Stella: What war? There is no war but the one you just started!

Flueret: We failed, anyway. The prince got away.

Stella: Wait, are you telling me you intended to kill the king's son in public? At a party? What in the world have you become father? What of the other innocent people there? What about them?

Flueret: There were only two deaths. I hardly consider that a sacrifice.

Stella: Oh my god, you killed innocent people for nothing.

Flueret: It wasn't for nothing, we–

Stella: That's it, I'M DONE WITH THIS!

(Exit Stella)

Elthina: Is it all true?

Flueret: Yes.

Elthina: I hope you know what your doing.


	10. Act 2 Scene 5

(Stella is in her room thinking about everything that has happened.)

Stella: I should be worried. I should be thinking about my father. Thinking about what is going to happen to my country. What is going to happen to me. So why is it that all I can think about is him? Why is he what my mind keeps going to? I can see him as if he were right in front of me: his jet black hair, his dark blue eyes; I can almost still hear his voice. What was it about him that I am so attracted to? Why was he so… perfect? Well, whatever it is about him, I just can't ignore this feeling. I have to see him again.

(Stella sneaks off out her bed room window.)


End file.
